


Pride and Fucking Prejudice

by MOONLITDIANE



Series: How Johnny and Ten Fell In Love [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling, NCT, NCT (Band), NCT 127 (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT Dream, NCT dream (Band), WAYV, WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Amortentia, Blaise Zabini is a Good Friend, Detention, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Established Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, F/F, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Professors, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Lee Taeyong & Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten Are Best Friends, Lesbian Irene, M/M, Mentioned Zhong Chen Le, Modern Era, Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le Are Best Friends, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Potions, Potions Accident, Potions Class (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOONLITDIANE/pseuds/MOONLITDIANE
Summary: [1:02 AM]—𝒊𝒔 𝒏𝒐𝒕 𝒈𝒆𝒏𝒆𝒓𝒂𝒍 𝒊𝒏𝒄𝒊𝒗𝒊𝒍𝒊𝒕𝒚 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒚 𝒆𝒔𝒔𝒆𝒏𝒄𝒆 𝒐𝒇 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆?The one time Ten got in detention and the one time Johnny lost all bravery.OrIn which Slytherin Ten and Gryffindor Johnny's rivalry lands them a night of detention.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: How Johnny and Ten Fell In Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542361
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117





	Pride and Fucking Prejudice

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, this is finished! I've been working on this for a year! Feel free to leave comments and interact with me one Twitter @RENJUNIVRSE

A loud explosion and several cursing was heard from the potions classroom, the smell of burning rose petals filled the room, making some students cough or sneeze.

“It said only a cup of rose thorns and stir clockwise! You _ogre_!” Ten’s voice shouted in panic, stomping his foot down, his green robes covered in smoke and a single petal on his messy hair.

“If you only shut up and minded your own business then I would've done it correctly, you _gnome_!” Johnny was held back by his friends, parts of his red robes singed and burned, his hands in fists as if ready to beat up the short Slytherin.

"How is '1 cup of rose thorns then stir clockwise' so hard to read? are you dumb? do you need to go back to 1st year?" before Sicheng and Doyoung could stop their house mate, Ten had already walked up to the seething Gryffindor, not backing down as he glared at him, every inch of his body radiating with _'fight me'_ energy.

Johnny opened his mouth, about to snap back when Professor Zabini had stepped in, his sharp eyes warning the two boys to back down and shut up.

"20 points from _Slytherin_ and _Gryffindor_ for unnecessary squabbling and disrupting my class,"

Doyoung pulled Ten back, the prefect muttering apologies to their professor before waving his wand, cleaning his own schoolmate's mess before they got into any bigger trouble and lose more points.

"Detention for both of you, Mr. Suh and Mr. Leechaiyapornkul," and with that, he dismissed the class.

"Come, let's get you in different robes before lunch," Sicheng grabbed Ten's arm after the shorter one had angrily shoved his potions book and parchments into his bag. He was furious over his petty fight with Suh but he was even more furious at the fact that his clean record was ruined all because of that, that _stupid_ Gryffindor! After all, the snake had a knack of slithering away unnoticed unless provoked by lions.

"He's _insufferable_ , Sicheng!" They turned left to the entrance of their common room, only a few steps from potions. "Maybe if you hadn't screamed at him first," the both of them stopped in front of the metal door, the intricate detailing was still shiny even after centuries since it was first built.

" _Seashore_ ," the door swung open at the password.

The carpeted, luxurious, and warm common room was empty, the walls were clean and dry — very different from the dungeons outside. For a house almost filled with students from rich wizarding and muggle families, it was natural for their dorms to be the most extravagant and comfortable — though not as comfy and homey as the Hufflepuff dorms.

"I was _trying_ to guide him with the potion! he wasn't in class when Professor Zabini had taught us how to properly brew the fucking potion and he was merlin knows where cutting classes and he wants to act like he's a fucking professional? he's full of shit! I was only trying to help him and he accuses me of ruining our work—"

Ten ranted as he stomped towards his room and even as he changed his uniform, he still rambled about his infamous rival. Sicheng only tuned him out, bringing out his phone to check his notifications, already used to Ten talking shit and wanting to rip out Johnny's throat.

"I'm going to break his kneecaps I swear to merlin," Ten stepped out his room, his hair finally brushed and skin clean of any soot, his white button up shirt tucked into his pants, sleeves of his robes folded up to his elbows but his pretty face was scrunched in annoyance.

Sicheng only shook his head, a smile creeping up his face, maybe it was from the amount of fanfics he had read or the netflix shows he had been forced to watch by Taeyong and Hendery but he felt like he knew how all of this was gonna end and he loved it. He had always been a sucker for enemies to lovers, slow burn 60k words per chapter.

"What?" Ten dragged his friend out the room and up towards the great hall, his brow raised.

"You always talk about Suh, you'll have to stop before I assume you want to pull him by his tie and snog the fuck out of him,"

Ten was visibly appalled by Sicheng's assumption, his face going through stages of disgust, disbelief, and shock.

"I will _crucio_ you," he growled under his breath, glaring at the boy walking beside him who was only chuckling, unphased by the glare he was giving him.

_It was the last thing he would do_! he would have to die before his lips would touch that bloody idiot's own. In fact, he'd rather connect his fist with Suh's mouth. Sicheng probably got his crazy ideas from that stupid Pride and Prejudice they had watched the night before in Taeyong's room.

Ten let out a frustrated sigh, "he's bad for my health and sanity, Sicheng, I'm going to die one day because of him and you're gonna be partly to blame for encouraging with this — this _romanticized_ daydreams of yours!"

"That's exaggerati-"

"He wants to kill me!"

"You're a drama queen," a new voice joined them.

The two turned around and saw in all his glory, Lee Taeyong in his black and yellow uniform. Ten only rolled his eyes at the hufflepuff, "that's rich coming from you."

"Unlike you, I don't antagonize everyone," Taeyong chuckled, looping arms with Sicheng.

Ten grumbled at his best friend's words, only crossing his arms as the magical staircase moved, guiding them towards where the great hall was.

"You know," Taeyong started, his voice lowering to soft tone, the usual tone he had, the same voice that asked 1st year Ten if he was alright after being paralyzed by that damn Mandrake. After that day in the infirmary and a couple brownies Taeyong snuck in from the kitchen later, the two had been inseparable since.

"Johnny isn't usually that aggressive and mean," Ten scoffed at that, not _usually_? in all the times he had seen Suh in the hallways and class, he had always been so rude and loud — like all the other Gryffindors.

"I swear, he's actually nice and funny!" Taeyong was friends with Johnny too, having the same group of friends — and being best friends with Taeyong's crush _but that wasn't important,_ the Hufflepuff thought.

"oooh, what could cause Mr. Darcy to be such an asshole whenever Bennett is around?" Sicheng giggled, unable to hide his smile even after Ten punched his arm.

Taeyong bid goodbye to his friends, sitting down at the Hufflepuff table as the two Slytherins continued on towards their table where they were met by an amused Kun, the current headboy from Ravenclaw.

"Is it true? the terrific Ten _finally_ got detention? after all these years?" the smirk playing on his lips infuriated Ten even more.

"not now, Kun," he muttered, all energy suddenly leaving him, he was a perfectionist and now that his record was ruined, he lost all motivation to attend classes today but then again — he couldn't let his perfect attendance for this semester be ruined too.

All traces of teasing and amusement left Kun and Sicheng's faces, exchanging looks of confusion and worry, they both sat next to their usually energetic friend.

"Okay, there has to be some deeply rooted issues here," the headboy stared down the Slytherin beside him.

"In me or in Suh?" Ten lazily asked, picking up his fork to grab some food.

"Both of you," Jaehyun, the Gryffindor beater suddenly appeared, sitting in front of his best friend's rival.

Ten's hazel eyes watched the Gryffindor carefully, eyebrows raised. Analyzing the way he had smirked, chin on his right hand, head tilted just a bit to the side, soft brown hair falling ever so slightly on his forehead.

Ten got why Taeyong was so heart struck by this lad.

Jaehyun continued when Ten only proceeded to stuff his mouth with food, choosing to not speak to him.

"You obviously have this problematic complex going on that you need to work on," Jaehyun started off in a ' _matter-of-fact_ ' voice, snatching a piece of chicken from the boy's plate.

Ten though, wasn't listening — or tried to appear like he wasn't.

"You're also obviously too proud to confront my best friend about your feelings and his behavior,"

Ten physically gagged, finally giving the Gryffindor his attention, standing up to stab Jaehyun with the fork in his left hand but was pulled down by Sicheng and Kun in time.

"Shut your mouth, _Jung Yoon Oh_ ," He growled quietly, leaning over the table with a scowl, his nose only a few inches away from Jaehyun’s nonchalant, smirking face.

"And my best friend, god knows where he is right now, has had issues with himself for years, Ten, for fucking years, ever since he met you," Jaehyun dropped the smirk, voice becoming serious in tone.

"Sounds like a personal problem—" Kun elbowed Ten, warning him to watch his words.

"He was so nice to you until 3rd year right?" Ten nodded, eyes still in flames.

"Cause in the middle of 3rd year, Johnny realized something about himself, Ten, he's _bi_ ," Jaehyun's voice lowered to a whisper but Ten heard it loud and clear.

Ten's eyes widen, he pulled back slowly, eyes wandering else where, searching for the man they had been talking about.

"Why are you the one telling us this? shouldn't he come out himself?" Sicheng gave Jaehyun his iconic glare, everyone close to where they were sitting felt the hair in their arms stand up, not needing to turn around to know that _Dong Sicheng_ was angry, that the sweet Slytherin's patience had been reached.

Kun looked at the other two snakes, realizing it was up to him to make sure the conversation didn't go sour.

"Yeah, did he even give you explicit permission to tell us?" Kun tried to keep his voice down, tone calm and empathetic.

"That's the thing, he's only told me and—" Jaehyun couldn't continue with what he was saying when Sicheng suddenly grabbed his tie from across the table.

"Jung Yoon oh, you better stop talking now, its disgusting how you would expose your own best friend like that, I don't care if you're bisexual yoursel—" getting pulled back by Kun with a few scolding words, the Gryffindor looked impatient now, they were never really the type to beat around the bush.

" _Can you just fucking listen to me?_ " Jaehyun finally blurts out, patience running thin with the angry Sicheng and the quiet Ten who had zoned out, lips in a thin line as he concentrated on his thoughts.

Ten finally looked up, a new unfamiliar look in his eyes.

"I'm telling you this not because I'm an ignorant prick of a best friend but I'm worried and desperate—I'm so damn worried about Johnny," Jaehyun raked his hand through his hair, Kun quietly stood behind his two friends, one hand on Sicheng's mouth and another on Ten's shoulder.

"Johnny, he, he's gonna ruin himself— _destroy_ himself, if we don't help him," Jaehyun had a pleading look in his eyes, Kun pitied the boy, feeling how much he cared for his best friend.

Ten furrowed his brows, throat dry, head empty, and confused.

"He hates himself for—for being himself and for being so confused, you know he went to catholic school before Hogwarts right?" at those words, Sicheng felt himself go limp.

"He doesn't know how to deal with these issues and so he chose to put the blame on you, the person who awakened these feelings in him, that's why he's been so mean and...so hateful," Jaehyun didn't know if he picked the right words, but at that moment it made sense.

Ten flashed back to 3rd year, the night before Johnny started avoiding him and a year before Johnny exposed the boy of being pansexual. The Slytherin's heart ached at the memory, remembering how much 14 year old him cried, how he had a panic attack at the though of everyone turning against him— but the house of snakes would die before they would outcast someone just for their sexuality, and he would always be thankful for them, and the entirety of Hogwarts is thankful for _him_ , for being able to make Hogwarts the big gay mess it is today and giving other students the ability to come out themselves.

He remembered how they laid on school grounds, side by side as they star gazed.

_"Did you know the brightest star is Sirius?" little Ten giggled, looking over to the right to find that his company was already looking back at him._

_"The...The Marauder? Harry Potter's godfather?" Johnny of course knew of him, the brave, witty, charming full blood Gryffindor, the man he was always compared to._

_Ten hummed, looking back up at the clear starry night._

_"You're my Sirius, my brightest star," He didn't need to explain more but he hoped it wasn't too revealing—that he had feelings for his friend._

_There was only silence between the two, but it was comfortable silence, the kind that the two always liked, even if they were known to be the loudest people of their group._

_Moments passed before Johnny once again replied in a whisper._

_"Then you're my Remus, my full moon on the darkest night,"_

He remembered how his heart leaped out his chest at those words, at how blood rushed to his cheeks. He was the happiest but that moment was quickly stolen in the morning, when he tried to approach Johnny but was only met with a sneer. Everyone was so confused at that time, Jaehyun even turning to the tall boy to ask him what was wrong.

That was the day their friend group was broken up, Ten bringing his fellow Slytherins like Sicheng and Hendery away from the group but the others could never avoid Ten and the others that long, they could never leave him alone. Taeyong and the first years, Jisung and Chenle, were the first ones to come crying into Ten's arms, rambling about how much they missed him.

_Merlin_ , his feelings for Johnny was such a distant memory at this point but he couldn't deny how his heart still ached for him just a tiny bit. Maybe it was the sense of nostalgia or longing, maybe not. But he wouldn't really be ecstatic either if he came back to him.

Somewhere along the way, he had convinced himself that Johnny Suh was just a passing fancy— _and it worked._

"He's started to drink more heavily and beating himself up literally, he's been banging his head on the wall when he's drank too many fire whiskey, he's been gloomier, more depressed, his grades are slipping," Jaehyun felt his stomach and heart drop with every destructive tendencies his best mate had picked up

Kun felt horrible, as head boy he should have done something, especially when he has been friends with Johnny for the longest time.

"So please, _please_ , Ten, do something, please help him before he completely destroys himself, he's been asking those Hufflepuffs who smoke weed where he can get drugs and LSD...and," Jaehyun's voice cracked, forcing himself to swallow a big lump in his throat.

' _Gryffindors and their friendships_ ,' Kun thought, always in awe at how much the house of lions cared for each other.

"Alright, alright, don't cry, Taeyong's gonna beat me up," Ten tried to crack a joke but he couldn't even let the small smile up on his face for long.

Jaehyun looked hopeful, his plea to see his best friend happy again being heard loud and clear.

"I'll try my best to help, I don't know if...if he's gonna be willing to hear me out but I'll just tell myself that, that I'm doing this for myself, so I can finally have peace," Ten's voice lacked his usual strong tone, it was full of hesitation and uncertainty.

"Thank you so much, I don't know how I can ever repay you," Jaehyun grabbed Ten's hand, his brown eyes shining with gratefulness.

The Slytherin almost felt bad and he didn't know for why and for what.

After lunch, they all proceeded back to classes, the whole day, Johnny was no where to be found, even Jaehyun and Mark went missing halfway through their remaining subjects.

Ten kept zoning in and out for the rest of the day, quieter than usual and less sassy too, his peers worried about the lack of snarky comments from the short Thai.

His mind was a mess, thoughts jumbled everywhere. With every hour passing by, he got more and more distressed and silent, too deep in his thoughts to care about anything else.

Taeyong sat with Ten in Divination, their last class for today as they packed their things, ready to go get dinner.

"So, what did you and Jaehyun really talk about? you've been so out if it since lunch!" Taeyong took it upon himself to gather his friend's pens and notebooks, thank Merlin Hermione convinced Headmaster Mcgonagall to discard quills and flimsy parchments.

"It's something about _Johnny_ , asked me to talk to him," Ten snapped out of his thoughts, quickly helping Taeyong clean up their table before grabbing his bag.

Taeyong looked at him softly, eyes full of curiosity and understanding—finally getting why his dear best friend had been so quiet the whole day.

"Well? Did you accept?" They both walked down the long spiral staircase, they could see the sun almost disappearing behind the Scottish hills through the many windows.

"Yeah, I did...." Ten trailed off, his eyes glossing over once again.

He didn't really know how to sort his thoughts, what to think about first, or what to even say to Suh when he sees him.

He's been so comfortable with always being so aggressive and hostile towards each other that he forgot how to talk to Suh without their pride getting in the way.

"You just called Suh by his first name," Taeyong said in surprise, immediately pointing out the out of place usage of ' _Johnny_ '.

Ten had made a vow, to never utter his first name, even forcing other people to do the same when he's around, stating that such awful name shouldn't come out of such pretty lips.

Ten's foot got caught in the other and almost fell down, fortunately, Taeyong had already looped his arms with him, just to guide the zoning out Slytherin from falling down the 7th story tower.

"I...I....did," Ten sputtered, hands sweating, he would never tell anyone, not even TY, but the reason he never wanted to address Johnny as such was because he just couldn't bring himself to, because every time he did, he remembers how 13 year old Johnny would insist to call him that instead of Youngho and Merlin, he couldn't torture himself like that.

"You'll speak to him later at detention, right?" Taeyong asked, the wind outside getting caught in his soft pink hair.

_Detention_. Ten almost forgot about that.

For the first time in forever, Ten felt unsure of himself, felt unsure of what to do—the man with the plan was absolutely clueless.

"I'm gonna be honest with you, Yong," Ten stopped, staring outside a window, watching the stars slowly dancing in the night sky, the last of the orange hue from the sun finally disappearing.

Johnny loved sunsets. Wherever he is, he's probably somewhere watching the same view as they were right now, letting nature take over his eye sight and forget about everything, like he usually did—like how Ten knew he usually did.

"I don't know if I'll have the guts to actually do it," his voice wavered, he hated the weird feeling in his stomach cause he knew exactly what that meant, and if that kept on any longer, he's gonna start panicking, maybe even crying.

For a moment, Ten's facade disappeared, eyes glistening with a plethora of emotions, brows furrowed.

No words can really accurately describe why he was feeling like that and why he couldn't bring himself to be brave enough—maybe that's why he wasn't in Gryffindor.

"Well," Taeyong caught on, knowing well how to distract his best friend from his own thoughts. Muttering a low _'let's go_ ' with a soft tug, they proceeded their journey to the great hall for the 3rd time that day, as usual.

Their footsteps echoed, their schoolmate's voices could be heard a few steps down the stairs but still far away that no clear words could be made out.

"Speaking of detention, Jisung and Chenle got detention with Sir Longbottom, apparently those two rascals managed to play the Macarena in the halls while fireworks went off to the beat in perfect sync," Taeyong laughed.

Ten didn't know how to feel—proud of his kids being mischievous little shits but also how can they get caught? they could've easily put the blame on Baekhyun or Hoshi!

Jisung and Chenle were Hogwarts' sweethearts, they were the baby of the entire school, loved by everyone but they were little devils, always in trouble.

The Hufflepuff, Chenle was from a pureblood family, everyone had expected him to be cold and uptight, maybe be sorted into Ravenclaw or Slytherin but they were dead wrong when the hat had put him in Hufflepuff and his high pitched laugh filled the great hall.

And the quiet yet witty Gryffindor, Jisung had walked through the doors as a clueless muggleborn but had grown with his older friends, being guided by his wizarding parents, Taeyong and Ten, all the things to learn.

Ten could say he really raised those kids right, those two were the light of the whole school, never failing to amuse everyone with their endearing innocence and laughter.

As their conversation shifted to their friends and schoolwork, the thoughts of Johnny and detention slowly slipped away from his mind.

And for an hour and a half, it was that way; Ten ignoring the inevitable as he reverted back to his usual self—cool and composed.

Even Sicheng seemingly forgot what had happened, choosing to talk about Jaemin becoming their house’s newest chaser, eyes not even leaving the people they were talking to, to look over their shoulders and towards the Gryffindor tables.

When dinner had inevitably finished, Ten almost continued on to the common room when Sicheng unceremoniously reminded him of the dreaded detention.

"Fuck you," was the only thing Ten could retaliate at his friend, knees just slightly feeling numb when the thoughts he so desperately hid away earlier came crashing back.

The Chinese boy almost felt bad when he saw the mischief falter away from the Thai's face, playful smirk that came so naturally now a forceful one.

With a defeated sigh, Ten mumbled a goodbye to Sicheng and Doyoung, turning right, his steps hesitant and slow.

He was already so used to the cold, his common room was right next to the potions classroom for Merlin’s sake, but at that moment, his skinny body shook, chills running down his spine, his black robes failing to protect him from the unusual cold.

He waited for the footsteps of his housemates to disappear, the common room door shutting quietly behind him.

When all he could hear was the muffled sound of the black lake and the quiet dripping from the pipes, he proceeded to walk straight into the potions classroom, instantly hating how quiet it was.

The slight smell of rubbing alcohol and something musky brewing on Professor Zabini’s table only made Ten’s heart beat faster for some reason, he hated how cold and alone he felt at that moment.

His feet led him through the dusty classroom and to his usual seat, his stool slightly creaking as he lightly sat down which wasn’t the case when Johnny Suh barged into the room himself, hair in its usually messy state, roughly—almost throwing his body to the table opposite of Ten’s.

It had been the first time Ten had seen him today after the potions accident, instantly sensing the taller one’s sour mood, evident by his ceaseless scowling and his eyes that would only glare at the space in front of him, Ten bit back a snarky remark.

They sat in silence, Johnny seething for some reason and Ten’s mind somewhere else, waiting for Professor Zabini to come. It’s as if time slowed down, each second felt like minutes, like the gods were playing with the both of them.

Awkward and tense was what one could describe their current situation, both of them too preoccupied with their thoughts to even bother checking on the other.

The potion on top of the Professor’s table had slowly come to a boil, purple and silver smoke dancing around the cauldron, a cloud of something shimmery flew out the top. It reminded Ten of those mini play potion sets his sister had when they were younger and how she would create these glitter filled ““potions””, forcing him to drink it before Ten’s hair would suddenly change to different colors of the rainbow.

When their tall dark professor had walking into the room in his usual clean white button up and royal blue vest, his Slytherin lapel pin shone as the yellow lights hit its silver surface.

Quietly, the potions master took out an empty round vial, making sure it was clean before pouring in the shimmery contents of the cauldron. “Do you know what this is, Mr. Suh?” Professor Zabini’s deep smooth voice asked calmly, his eyes still focused on the concoction in front of him.

Johnny looked up at the call of him name, slightly startled, he was clearly pulled out from his thoughts.

Ten refused to look at him, he refused to look at how Johnny’s bright brown eyes would widen in surprise before almost glowing in confusion. Ten refused to melt in his almost golden eyes. He refused to.

“Is that,” Johnny paused, thinking for a moment before confidently answering, “Draught of living death, professor?”

“Close, Mr. Suh,” Professor Zabini placed a lid on the bottle, a ghost of a smile on his lips. As much as the former Slytherin liked to stay cold and unbiased in his class, he did appreciate Johnny’s proficiency at potion making—even if he did skip his classes often.

“It’s a potion for dreamless sleep,” He swirled the bottle around in front of him and was searching for something, eyes squinting at the trapped sea of lavender stars.

The two students watched quietly as their potions master stationed the round vial down on his desk, taking out his ivy wand out to wave it, causing numerous clean empty bottles to fly out a cupboard and line up behind the cauldron, being filled up one by one.

“Now, I will be leaving both of you to create _amortentia_ on your own, separately,” Zabini crossed his arms, giving his students a pointed look.

“I know I should be punishing the both of you but you two are my most promising pupils,” Ten felt a surge of pride fill his chest, something comforting in this very awkward situation.

“Don’t be too relieved because this is the only time I’m allowing this, so work quickly,” The professor waved his wand yet again, the bottles of potions following him. He had disappeared as quickly as he appeared.

There was a pregnant silence before Ten slowly stood up, his copy of advanced potion-making in one hand and his beech wood wand in the other.

“ _Wingardium leviosa_ ,” with a simple incantation, a wish and flick of his wrist, numerous items floated towards his desk—a gold cauldron, ashwinder eggs, rose thorns, and various other ingredients.

The soft taps of the items settling down bounced off the stone walls, Ten’s concentration broken every so often just to count all the individual pieces.

The ashwinder eggs were frozen, their usually bright red shell were dull, frozen over. Ten internally chuckled, if he could compare himself to anything at the moment, it would definitely be those serpent eggs.

His seething red core was tamed and trapped in a glass of cold dead fear—fear of what could happen and fear of his own heart.

A handful of rose thorns sat inside a bowl, the red prickles looked like fresh blood, as if someone pricked their fingers on each one. It was cliche to say but isn’t it ironic how such beautiful flora could be caged and protected by such dangerous things? That their deceivingly beautiful could lead you to pain?

The powdered moonstones still glowed their milky white glow causing the green peppermints sitting just beside it to light up as well, like a full bright moon’s serene light hitting wet grass on a calm quiet night.

**** _You're my Remus, my full moon on the darkest night_

Those words echoed through Ten’s mind, every syllable, every word hung in every corner of his mind. The way Johnny’s voice sounded and the look in his eyes. The way the winds felt against his skin and the way the stars shined so bright but his midnight orbs were brighter than any _lumos_ charm anyone can make.

The feeling of his wand slowly slipping from his fingertips forced him back to reality. He quickly tightened his grip on his wand and reality.

He meant to sit down. He meant to ignore Johnny Suh. He meant to lie to Jaehyun and tell him that the potion they had to make was too time consuming and he didn’t have the time to talk to Johnny. He meant to _““accidentally””_ forget to talk to him at all. _He meant to._

What he didn’t mean to do was look over his shoulder and stare at Suh for just a second too long. He didn’t mean to take in the image of the way Suh’s bottom lips were between his teeth. He didn’t mean to take note of the way the orange lighting of the room reflected off his brown hair. He definitely did not mean to levitate the ingredients and equipment to his self titled nemesis’ table. No. _Definitely not_.

The first thing to make contact with the Gryffindor’s table was the golden cauldron, the noise surprised Johnny, his head swiftly moving up in time to catch Ten pocket his wand, a line of ingredients setting themselves in front of him one by one like a marching band.

He squinted his eyes at the Slytherin, black and green robes facing away from him.

“What are you doing?”

For the first time since their little accident earlier, they had finally directly changed words.

It was silent again for a moment, the sounds of Ten lighting up his Bunsen burner, the clank of his cauldron, and then the slow pouring of potioning water were the only reply Johnny received.

Squeezing his eye shut, Ten let out a shaky breath.

“Work,”

Ten coldly answered, his defenses up, his rib cage holding back all the emotions that were so close to spilling from the brim of the glass cup—one word, one move, one look, one bump is all its gonna take to cause his cup to overflow.

“ _What?_ ”

The lion’s defenses also went up, it was almost second nature for him to distrust snakes.

“I don’t want to be to blame or get dragged back into more trouble just because you didn’t do the potion,” When the peppermint flower hit the mortar and the pestle bruised it, the conversation ended.

Johnny stared at Ten’s back for a minute, he watched his pale fingers grab peppermint leaves—God, green was really his color.

He would’ve normally bitten back at him, snarky comments would’ve been made, and yet, he couldn’t bring himself to do so.

He found it extremely hard to break his gaze at the Slytherin, hesitant to actually start working.

Johnny was lost in thought, absentmindedly throwing 12 whole leaves into his cauldron before starting to crush his moonstones, even if he looked like he was focusing, his eyes were distant and blank, you could practically see the cogs in his brain moving.

Ten, as much as he wanted to appear cold and unemotional, he was too easy to read. Why’d he help Johnny and why did he try to act like he was doing it for selfish reasons? Johnny Suh, even if he was a bit of a rebel, even if he was a bit of a tosser, he wasn’t dumb.

The sounds of his stone mortar and pestle filled the empty cold room, occasionally followed by Ten dumping rose thorns into his own potion.

**_Smash_**

Johnny wondered if the past 6 years were worth it.

**_Smash_**

He wondered if things went differently, would they still be _just_ friends?

**_Smash_**

He wondered if he was a good person.

**_Smash_**

He wondered if he was likable.

**_Smash_**

He wondered if Ten thought he was the devil incarnate.

**_Smash_**

He wondered if his love was ever worth it.

**_Smash_**

Would someone fight for him?

**_Smash_**

Would someone f-

The scraping of Ten’s wooden stool cut Johnny’s train of thoughts and finally, he felt the coldness of the room catch up to him when he gazed up to Ten’s shivering figure.

“Is someone a little chilly, _Slythercunt_?” Johnny failed to keep his smirk, trying hard to play it cool and play it like his usual jerk persona, the persona he’s tried so hard to keep everyday.

“Is someone having a hard time brewing simple _amortentia_ , _Gryffindick_ ?” Ten countered, glare softer than usual, his reply didn’t sound as mean, it sounded more endearing, more teasing—and again, he did _not_ meant to do that.

The Slytherin roughly pulled another stool and sat in front of the Gryffindor, with shaking hands he took the mortar and pestle from the boy before him, making an effort to avoid touching his hands.

“That’s enough crushing, too fine moonstone powder can cause your potion to become too watery and feeble,” Ten searched for the tablespoon, finding it beneath a stack of peppermint leaves and tossing it towards the taller boy.

“Here, three tablespoons, stir three times anti clockwise between each spoonful,” He acted disinterested but his eyes gave it away—they were too focused on making sure the boy in fonrt of him didn’t mess up, it was the same look that you’d see Taeyong have whenever he watched Jisung and Chenle play quidditch, the look of a caring mother that worried too much.

Johnny was amazing at potions, one of the best in fact but we has just too clumsy for his own good and flapped classes too often. His family brews and sold especially rare potions and he had to admit he was annoyed that he had to be taught by his ““rival””, especially when his family didn’t have as much of an impact on the potioning industry, who didn’t grow up with recipes drilled into his head.

_**One tablespoon** _

“So Jaehyun told you…”

Ten was visibly shocked at this statement, thought even if he was, Johnny didn’t act like he noticed. The Slytherin still kept his eyes on the taller boy’s hands stirring. _So thats why he was so mad earlier._

**** _**Another tablespoon** _

“And that he did,”

He shakily replied.

**** _**One last tablespoon** _

“I’m sorry”

Johnny pulled back his spoon, watching as Ten dumped roughly a handful of rose thorns.

“You’re finished, let’s wait for Professor Zabini,”

Ten meant to stand up and walk away back to his seat. He intended to ignore him. He intended to act like those two words didn’t leave Johnny’s mouth. He intended to forget that this interaction never happened. He intended to sweep this under the rug—let it drown, let it be pushed down by the waves. _He intended to._

But Johnny’s warm hands grabbing his ice cold skin stopped him—ruined his cowardly plan.

Johnny flinched. God, he was so cold.

_“Why is the Slytherin common room in the dungeons? Aren’t they spoiled brats? Do you think it’s cold down there?” Lucas lazily laid down on the big red sofa of the Gryffindor common room, moving his head to look at Mark. “Isn’t your boyfriend in Slytherin? What’s it like? Has Hyuck ever snuck you in?” Mark’s face twisted into annoyance and before he could answer, Yangyang smacked Lucas’ arm._

_“Why are you so curious anyways?” the 5th year asked, sitting down on Lucas’ long legs causing the taller boy to attempt to push him off—key word: attempt._

_“I bumped into Irene, y’know the really hot headgirl? Seulgi’s girlfriend?” Lucas replied, still attempting to push off Yangyang._

_“Yeah and?” Jisung who was playing on his nintendo switch on the floor looked up for a second, casting a curious look._

_“I was helping her pick up her stuff and we accidentally touched hands and she was freezing!” He could faintly remember the feeling, he swore it was the exact same temperature as the stone walls of the dungeons._

_Mark shook his head, dropping his bag on the floor, falling on an arm chair._

_“Hyuck is really warm, like—very warm, he’s as bright and warm as the sun, literally and metaphorically,”_

_“Maybe it’s just him, you know how Hyuck is,” Jeno popped up behind the couch, crossing his arms on the back of the couch and laying his head down._

_“’Cause Jaemin is ice cold too, thought it was just his ass,”_

_“Jaehyun, what do you think?” Lucas asked the quidditch chaser who was on his phone, scrolling mindlessly through Spellbound and Quibler._

_”Slytherins are snakes and snakes are reptiles and reptiles are cold blooded,” He didn’t even look up as he spoke, his tone sounded a bit like what he was saying was so obvious._

_Jisung was the most visibly confused, “what?” he put down his switch._

_“What I’m saying is they’re cold blooded, I mean, look,” Jaehyun finally sat up properly. “We, lions, are loud—we roar and fight, Ravenclaws are eagles—they have sharp eyes and aim too high, Hufflepuffs are badgers—they are aggressive and-” Jaehyun couldn’t continue his explanation when Lucas burst out laughing._

_“Hufflepuffs? Aggressive?” he chuckled._

_“Have you…ever seen Chenle mad? Taeyong?” Jisung shivered, remembering just how scary the two can be when they want to._

_Lucas laughter immediately died down, his eyes wide as a saucer when he finally realized what Jisung had just said._

_“I’m telling Taeyong,” Yangyang got up with a snicker, running away before Lucas can even catch him._

_“Hey— wait—” Lucas quickly got up, running after the mischievous boy, almost bumping into Johnny. Those two really knew how to push each other’s buttons._

_“What was that?” He smirked, shaking his head at the younger Gryffindors._

Johnny blinked, finally letting Ten’s cold body absorb his own warmth. He wanted the shorter one to get warmer, he didn’t like the thought of him freezing. He could get sick!

“Wait…” He murmured, gently pulling Ten towards him and he let him.

Johnny had to admit he was scared and surprised, Ten was just letting him…do whatever he wanted but he was scared at the blank but thoughtful look on his face.

This was the first time in 3 years since their bodies were this close, it had been 3 years since they talked like civilized people.

Johnny knew his time was running out and that this was a one time chance.

“I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry,” For being the chivalrous and the one with nerve, the only words that were coming out his mouth were simple apologies.

But isn’t that what makes us brave? Being able to own up to our mistakes? Being able to acknowledge that we did something wrong and we did something stupid? Unfortunately for the House of Lions, they make mistakes just a little too often.

Johnny swallowed the lump in his throat, doing his best to stop the tears building up in his eyes.

“Why? Why do I have to take responsibility for your feelings?” Ten finally spoke up, his voice just above a whisper. 

“You don’t have to,” Johnny admitted.

“But Jaehyun said so himself, that you blame me, that you—” Johnny crashed his lips onto Ten, the shorter one struggling to escape the intimate situation.

Johnny’s lips were chapped, they were dry and rough against Ten’s soft, smooth ones.

He poured every bit of his heart into that one kiss, all the pent up anger and lust and love, he was overflowing and he had empty his cup before he drowns in the sea of his own doing.

Ten slowly but surely reciprocated the kiss, the chains holding him back gently freed him, the ropes that tied him down unlatched.

_Somewhere along the way, he had convinced himself that Johnny Suh was just a passing fancy—and it worked?_ No, somewhere along the way he had fooled himself into thinking that Johnny Suh was just a passing fancy.

They involuntarily parted, the screaming of their lungs begging for air.

Their foreheads met, eyes locked onto each other.

“I was scared, I was so scared of losing you, of losing myself in you, and losing my family’s trust but…” Johnny closed his eyes, “Now I know that I’m ready to risk it all for you.”

“My brave lion,” The snake breathed in his scent—the smell of expensive perfume calming him down. Johnny almost cried at the use of the possessive noun; _his_ brave lion, _his_ lion.

“The world could burn, the world could fall onto itself and you’re still the only one I’m going to save,” Johnny’s hands gripped the smaller one’s waist, voice full of confidence and certainty.

“Love scares me, it still does but you, god, you make it so much easier,” He laughed, choking on the coming tears.

Romance, love, commitment, it’s a terrifying idea but with the right person, it becomes less scary to fall into the arms of uncertainty. When you fall, you fall because you trust that person that they’re going to catch you—that’s the beauty of love, isn’t it? You’re letting yourself become exposed to the pain you can receive and expect the one you love to not hurt you.

In the act of falling in love, you’re letting your heart become someone else’s.

_“Ehem_ ,” The two jumped in their skin, pulling apart at the sound of someone clearing their voice.

“I see that, you two finished early,” Professor Zabini smirked, one eyebrow raised in amusement.

Ten looked away, blush running down his neck whilst Johnny chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head.

“Ye-yes, Professor, can you check if we did the first steps correctly?” Amortentia usually took nine days to brew but if done correctly, you can immediately pick out the unique scent of the potion in the first day.

The potions master walked up to each golden cauldron, taking a whiff, pleased to smell cherries, vanilla, and old books.

The two students however, continued to sneak each other looks, exchanging shy grins.

“It’s perfect,” Zabini smiled down at his students, “But forgive me for my curiousity, what does it smell to each of you?”

Johnny was the first one to step up, leaning in to take in swirling rose colored smoke coming from the cauldron.

“I smell…lemons, parchment, and the Chanel lotion Ten uses,” he chuckled to himself, failing to fight back the smile that began to creep up his face.

“I…I…I…” Ten was at a lost for words, the second time today.

“How about you, Sir Leechaiyapornkul?” The potions master gestured for the shorter one to step up.

Ten hesitantly leaned in.

“I smell…”

_Pause._

“I smell lavender, myrrh, and Johnny’s stupidly expensive shampoo,”

Johnny let out a whiny ‘hey!’ while Ten only shook his head with a laugh.

_“How sweet, now clean up this mess then you can go back to your dorms,”_


End file.
